Cut Case
Cut Case is the Twenty-nine episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Lane knows it's part of his plan. Klaus knows there's more to come, Lane confident that Hendrix will find another way but he's deluded. Klaus mocks the forces from other words as they are fallen, as Lane knows no one can stop them, with Klaus filling the energy with his tank, preparing to rip everything to sheds. Hendrix sees the horror, as the going to gas may expose any of them, that they cannot stand. Lane covered the gas in Russia, Cobalt backs Hendrix to save them from this mess, Hendrix has an idea from the turbines that can remove the gas from Russia, Cobalt back Hendrix to save it, Hendrix goes with Tex, Lane makes a speech about the terror he caused and making everyone scared. Hendrix goes inside the blip, as Lane's men were defeated by Hendrix and Tex, the door is locked. Hendrix got angry and busted the door down, with his Cybernetics. Lane got drones and tracking system of his forces. Cobalt tells Hendrix to be serious, as Norris tells him to hurry up as he worries about the gas covering up every city in Asia. Norris takes down two enemies, as Hendrix took down Lane's drones. Hendrix beat Lane's men, as they found a large fan. Tex listens to Hendrix and John, Norris tells Hendrix to hurry, as they took over checkpoints and buildings. Hendrix finds turbine to fuse with the fan, in the right position so that clears the gas. Cobalt tells Hendrix to fly by using his Cybernetics with the controls being activated inside. As they about to clear out the gas, Lane's mothership comes to attack Hendrix, as Cobalt worries about Hendrix, as Hendrix cybernetics got other ideas. Hendrix faces Lane's mothership alone, as Norris and Tex covers him, Lane knows Hendrix is screwed as he started laughing. Hendrix files to fight him, as Lane has his gunship on Hendrix, as he dodges with his flying skills and uses a shield too. Hendrix got damage, as Cobalt hit the weak spot, which gives Hendrix an idea to blast the core, Hendrix uses his Cybernetic power that he hack from the blimp, to clear out the gas, as Lane was shocked and in disbelief. Lane's mothership was blasted away from Russia, as it's nowhere to be seen. Hendrix clean out the gas, as he goes to find Klaus. Bock talks about golf, as he jokes about being blindfolded. Doctor Hawkins knows that the checkpoints are cleared, as Doctor Hawkins know that Hendrix blasted the mothership, as she saw in the news. As she still proof that Hendrix is innocent. Doctor Hawkins still remains hopeful to find Klaus Chase as it's going down to the wire. Hendrix knows Providence Accord is coming for him, as he goes to deal with the tank, as Cobalt's team get the LZ away from Providence Accord, they made it away, leaving Hendrix in Russia, to face Klaus alone. Klaus appears with his tank to destroy him, but nearly caught him right-handed, as Klaus fires his lasers as he about to kill Hendrix but Catherine and Ronald saves him from Klaus tanks, as Hendrix analyses his weakness thanks to his Cybernetics, as Hendrix blasted his tank, is explodes as Klaus escape with chute and begs to get revenge on Hendrix, as he was gone. Tex heard the Hendrix escapes, as Tex tells him to come back to base, as Hendrix runs away from Providence Accord, as he waits and prepares to fly off from Russia, Providence Accord soldiers surrounding him. Cara and Hendrix talk each other out, as Cara wants him surrounded, as Hendrix distracts them, Hendrix files off and escape, as much to Doctor Hawkins, as she was not happy and was so close to be near him. Episode Moments * Lane and Klaus covered Russia in Gas toxic * Hendrix stopped them by using turbine and fan, to combine together to get rid of the toxic gas * Hendrix destroy Klaus tank, with the help from Ronald and Catherine * Providence Accord nearly captured Hendrix but failed, as they help secure Russia * Lane's mothership is busted, as he escapes, Klaus tank was destroyed, as he escaped with his chute Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Tex Tucker * Norris Hector * Cobalt Esmund * John Lanford * Cara Dells * Bock Warden * Russian Military Force * Russian Police * Roland Camron * Catherine Grundler Villains * Klaus Chase * R.D.Ms * Lane * Lane's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix get's angry, when something bad the world is happening * Klaus tank is based around, his energy from military * Ronald and Catherine first appearance in Hendrix Linguistics * Lane mothership is busted by Hendrix Underwood * Providence Accord protect Russia, after Hendrix escaped See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc Category:Lane's Arc